Spring
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: [In the middle of April, with the new term fresh in their minds, and the cherry blossoms in full bloom, they felt invincible.] For Mikochiyo week.


**Pairings:** Mikoto Mikoshiba x Chiyo Sakura

 **Timeline:** Third year, established relationship

 **Warnings:** Fluff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun

 **Authors Note:** For Mikochiyo week, day four, flowers. It's only a few days late, it's fine, shh.

* * *

Sneezing into the cuff of her sweater, Chiyo rubs her nose. Mikoto chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulls her against his side. In the middle of April, with the new term fresh in their minds, and the cherry blossoms in full bloom, they feel invincible. They turn onto Nozaki's street, although their steps are languid.

Like usual, at this time of the year, the streets are carpeted with fallen cherry blossom petals; the gutters are clogged. Chiyo slips her arm under his uniform jacket to hold his waist.

They still haven't told their friends they were dating. It's not like either of them were ashamed - far from it actually - but everything is just so fresh, new and they'd like to keep it that way, for the time being anyways.

"We should go to karaoke tonight," Mikoto suggests, kissing her temple. Chiyo giggles.

"Sure!" she says, though she wonders if they'll ever get to it. After all, by the time they're done helping Nozaki, it'll be twelve and Mikoto will have fallen asleep.

A couple of buildings before Nozaki's, Mikoto stops.

"Mikorin?"

He moves his hand to her shoulder and squeezes. "I love you, Chiyorin."

Chiyo flushes about five different shades of red and shifts so she can wrap both her arms around his waist. He follows suit and returns the embrace, though he's looking anywhere but at her and a blush is creeping up his neck. Chiyo rests her chin on his chest.

"I love you too, Mi-ko-rin," she says, putting far too much emphasis on his name. His blush deepens but nevertheless he returns his gaze to her and... bursts into laughter? "What?"

He steps back just enough for some wiggle room and moves his hand to her hair. He brings his hand between them and Chiyo laughs. He's holding an entire cherry blossom.

"How did that stay in my hair?" Chiyo muses.

"It was stuck in your ribbon," he says, "we could put in your hair at Nozaki's."

She nods, though a teasing smile creeps across her lips. "Are you sure it won't suit you more, Mikoto?" She waggles her eyebrows and he shudders at the use of his name.

"If anything, the _Sakura_ blossom would suit you most, Chi-yo-rin," he says smoothly, using the same inflection she used when drawing out his name earlier. She's a little stunned he was able to say that without stuttering but he's always told her he's comfortable around her. A warmth spreads through her abdomen, and she's glad he's able to flirt with her without immediately sinking into the corner from embarrassment.

Her face warms again and instead of saying anything, she moves her hands to grip his jacket collar and yanks him down to kiss her.

* * *

Mikoto pulls the stray wisps of hair from Chiyo's face, tying it behind her head with one of her ribbons and weaves the small blossom stem between the tie. Nozaki's in the kitchen, frying up some example omelettes for _Let's Fall in Love_.

Chiyo gently touches the ribbon in her hair, her fingers brushing against the soft petals of the flower. She sends Mikoto a discrete smile and thanks him.

"I saw this couple outside kissing," Nozaki interrupts abruptly.

Mikoto sputters and backs away from Chiyo like she has the plague. Although slightly embarrassed, Chiyo has the sense to force a smile and say, "Really?"

Nozaki nods thoughtfully, plopping the omelettes on a plate. "They've given me inspiration for Suzuki and Mamiko… I wonder why."

"Huh, well I guess we'll never know," Chiyo replies complacently, though she can't help but feel a little bit prideful that the character based on Mikoto gets to have a romantic moment like the one they just shared outside.

And later, when Mikoto holds Chiyo's hand under the table, Nozaki has to avert his eyes and pretend as though he can't see it. After all, it's not his fault his friends couldn't be secretive to save their lives.

In all honesty, he's a little shocked they haven't slipped up yet.

* * *

 **These** drabbly oneshots get less and less descriptive as I go. _Anyways,_ I hope you enjoyed and drop a review if you feel so inclined.

~Emerald~


End file.
